Destined in Time
by Sapphire Wolf
Summary: Miaka and Yui are brought into another time... in the future that is.... where they meet up with the Gundam Wing boys and ecounter a whole new problem.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
  
Miaka Yuuki sat quietly on her chair, resting her head on the back of her hands. She stared blankly at the blackboard. Apparently, She wasn't listening to her professor lecturing the class. She seemed to be in deep thought about the events that had happened to her just a couple of months ago. The second battle that she fought together with her star warriors… the battle against the evil deity named Tenko. But not to worry about it, they won anyway.  
  
Her best friend, Yui Hongo, was seated next to her. And like Miaka, Yui didn't seem to be listening to their professor as well- for the first time- she was probably drifting away into some day dream.   
  
Their day dreams were abruptly interrupted by a harsh voice, calling their attention. "Ms. Yuuki! Ms. Hongo!" she exclaimed, standing in front of the girls with her hands on her hips and a disappointed look on her face.  
  
Both girls jumped and snapped back to reality. "Yes ma'am?" they instantly replied. Both were preparing themselves for a long sermon when the bell suddenly rang. The professor glared at them for a short while before turning away and walking in front of the classroom to dismiss the class. Saved by the bell… Both Miaka and Yui thought.   
  
Miaka gave a sigh of relief. "I thought we were dead!" she whispered to Yui. "Yeah, that was close." Yui agreed. Both girls picked up their belongings and headed for the door, giving their teacher an apologetic smile as they stepped out of the classroom.   
  
Miaka and Yui started to head out of their school. "By the way, Yui, I've noticed that I wasn't the only one the teacher caught not listening to her class today. What were you thinking of?" Miaka asked, giving her friend a rather sly smile. "Hmm? What do you mean?" Yui asked, trying to act as innocent as possible. Miaka smirked as she and Yui turned to a path leading to the park. "I noticed you were blushing a while ago." Miaka continued. "I-I was? " Yui said, trying not to turn red. Miaka was loving this. She loved having Yui cornered. Miaka laughed as Yui turned even redder.  
  
The day was beautiful… there was a gentle cool breeze and the sky was blue and sunny. Yui and Miaka walked towards the docks of the huge blue lake in the park. Just as they were expecting, they spotted Taka Sukunami and Suboshi (now reincarnated and good) standing near the docks waiting for both girls to arrive. They had also rented out two boats that were tied near the docks.  
  
Miaka and Yui headed down to meet them. "Hey Taka, Suboshi!" Miaka called, giving them a cheerful wave as she and Yui jogged toward the two boys. Taka looked up and gave them a handsome and warm smile. Suboshi was particularly excited to see Yui and was really happy that Tetsuya actually allowed him to take Yui out on a date.  
  
Taka wrapped his arms around Miaka and gave her a warm hug…something which Miaka always enjoyed.  
  
Suboshi approached Yui and gave her a bouquet of flowers. He blushed as he greeted Yui who greeted him back.  
  
"Alright then, we're all set!" Taka said cheerfully. He led Miaka to one of the boats where a box of chocolates rested on. Miaka, with her sharp eye for food, she immediately spotted it and gratefully hugged Taka as a thank you. They climbed in the boat and gently rowed away.  
  
Yui was looking at the two love birds when Suboshi took her hand. She looked at Suboshi and smiled at him. She felt nervous. She wasn't used to being with Suboshi… especially on a date. He gently led her to the second boat floating smoothly on the side of the dock.  
  
***   
  
The afternoon date went great… a pleasant boat ride with a handsome guy, a delicious picnic, and a peaceful, quiet relaxation… what more could Miaka and Yui ask for?   
  
As sunset came, they all said their goodbyes. Miaka and Taka kissed…even Suboshi got one from Yui. ^_^  
  
After the romantic afternoon they had, Miaka and Yui started heading home. "Great day, wasn't it?" Miaka said. "Uh-huh." Yui agreed.  
  
They walked down the almost empty street. It was getting dark. Miaka tried convincing Yui if they could stop for a while for a burger. "Aren't you full yet?" Yui asked in disbelief, "You already ate the whole box of chocolates Taka gave you." "But Yui…." Miaka protested.  
  
They continued on chatting as the walked, not noticing that their surrounding was getting darker and darker. The two girls stopped on their tracks, finally noticing the sudden change. "Yui… what's happening?" Miaka asked, clinging on her friend's sleeve. "I-I don't know… W-what's that?" Yui asked, pointing a trembling finger at a bright green light. "It-it seems to be coming near us!" Miaka exclaimed as she and Yui tried to back off. But the green light was getting bigger and brighter. Then as suddenly as it came, it engulfed both girls and just suddenly vanished, leaving behind glittering sparks of green light. The sparks twinkled down on the street side where Yui's flowers rested, after falling off from her hands… Miaka and Yui were gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Heads up Heero!" Duo Maxwell called as he passed a basketball towards Heero. Heero looked up raising his hand up to catch the ball. Wufei ran up to Heero, ready to defend if not, steal the ball. Heero side stepped to elude Wufei, he drove the ball up court. Trowa Barton now stood in his direction, ready to defend their goal. Heero tried to evade Trowa, but he couldn't do so. He passed the ball to Duo who laid the ball smoothly in the basket.  
  
Quatre blew the whistle, "Alright! That was a great game, guys! Great shot, Duo! Nice pass Heero!" Quatre said. "Thanks" both Heero and Duo said.  
  
"Man! I'm exhausted!" Duo said as he sat down under a tree. He looked up at the clear blue sky, placed his hands behind his head and leaned against the tree. He sighed, "Great day…" Then he closed his eyes, "I'm beat, I'll just take a short nap before the next game…*yawns*"  
  
But before he had completely fallen asleep, he heard a strange noise coming from somewhere above his head. "Hmm? What the-?" he looked up, his eyes widened as he saw a bright green portal light. He saw two figures coming from it. But before he could move out of its way, a blonde haired figure fell crashing on him. The second one, a brunette figure, fell on one of the large tree branches. The green light disappeared.  
  
Duo groaned as he carefully tried to move to properly see what had just fallen on top of him. The blonde haired figure slowly rolled on its back as Duo slowly sat up. "Man! I heard of apples falling of trees… but this is ridiculous!" he said.  
  
By this time, the other Gundam boys have noticed what had just happened. They headed towards Duo's direction. "Where the heck did she come from?" Heero asked, amazed. "Dunno…" Duo answered.  
  
Then they heard a slight noise coming from one of the tree branches above them. They all looked up and saw a brunette girl who was half conscious, trying to push herself up. But because she wasn't fully awake, she accidentally loss her balance and slipped, falling off the branch.  
Trowa quickly moved forward and caught the girl in his arms. "What's this? Yet another one?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters here. Just borrowed them for my fic. ^_^ I'm sorry, I forgot to state this in the first chapter. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"That's strange, I wonder where they came from." Wu Fei asked, staring down at the two unconscious girls. "Shall I call my back-ups in case they're another life form?" Quatre suggested. Everyone gave Quatre a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about look. Quatre sweatdropped, "Hey, hey! Back-off... I was just kidding! Hehe!"  
  
Heero moved forward to examine the two girls. "Well, they look perfectly normal…"  
  
Before he could say another word, the girl in Trowa's arms groaned and moved moved slightly, then her eyes slowly fluttered open. "I-- where am I? What--what happened?" she mumbled. Trowa slowly placed her down on her feet, but he was still supporting her in case she might lose her balance again. The girl placed a hand to her forehead… just then she remembered something that made her snap back to full conscience and reality, "Yui!" She gazed at the five boys, not thinking of even asking them of who they were. She was trying to check if one of them had her friend. Her gaze fell on Duo, who was still sitting on the grass with an unconscious girl lying on his lap. Duo sat the blonde haired girl up and supported her back with one arm.  
  
"Yui!" the other girl ran towards her friend and dropped down on her knees to take a better and closer look at the unconscious blonde haired girl. "Yui… Yui…please wake up. Are you alright?" she said as she gently shook her friend with both hands, "Yui!"  
  
To her relief, the blonde haired girl groaned and slowly opened her eyes, "Wha--what happened? Where are we?" she asked. She gazed at her friend who still had her hands resting on her shoulders. "Mi-Miaka! What happened?"  
  
Miaka's eyes brightened, "Thank God, you're alright, Yui!"  
  
Yui looked at Miaka and smiled, "You, too." she said, "But, where are we? What happened to us?" "I don't know…" Miaka replied as she helped her friend get up on her feet.  
  
Duo quickly pushed himself up, dusted, and straightened his clothes. "I'm glad both of you are now awake. So do you two mind telling us where you came from?" Duo asked, carefully eyeing the two girls.  
  
Heero and the others moved forward and stood beside Duo, surrounding the two girls. Heero glared at the girls, "Tell us now, or we might judge you the wrong way." Both girls had frightened looks on their faces. Heero continued to glare at them. The frightened girls, now trembling a little, backed up against the tree behind them.  
  
"Wha-what? What the heck are you talking about?" Miaka asked. "Don't play dumb woman!" Wufei growled. "Hey! Hey! Take it easy you guys, they're just girls." Quatre tried to plead. Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder, "Yeah, we know that… but you see, they might be Oz soldiers trying to trick us or something."  
  
"Soldiers!?! What the heck are you talking about?!?" Yui said, " I can't believe you guys actually think we're soldiers when we are just normal high school students!"  
  
"Ha! Nice excuse missy. Any proof you're just normal high school students?" Wu fei snapped.  
  
Yui couldn't believe what she was hearing, "The proof's right in front of you. Can't you tell by our school uniforms?" she snapped back.  
  
"Those may be school uniforms… but I've never seen those uniforms from around here." Wu fei said. "Hmm… that's right," Heero agreed, never removing his glare from the two girls, "I've never seen those around."  
  
Yui, who was still in disbelief, started to move forward, but Miaka held her back, "Please Yui," Miaka said, "Cool-off, we don't really want to get in trouble here… this doesn't seem to be our world anymore, remember?"  
Yui looked at Miaka, "I know, but these guys wouldn't believe us anyway…"  
  
"Woah! Wait a minute, miss…" said Duo, "What do you mean you're not from this world?"   
  
Yui and Miaka looked at the Gundam boys, they noticed that they were silent and wide eyed. Now they've done it… who knows what other things these boys can accuse them of.  
  
"We…um…." Miaka sweat dropped, "You see…we.. are…um.. e-he-he.."  
  
"Are you trying to tell us that you're some kind of alien from another planet?" Quatre interrupted. Yui and Miaka sweat dropped, looking at Quatre in disbelief. "What? N0-no! You've got the wrong idea there! We are actually---" Yui began, trying to explain, but was suddenly interrupted again.  
"*Gasp* Does this mean Oz's army is now recruiting aliens from outer space to fight by their side!?!" Quatre said, now looking worried.  
  
Yui and Miaka sweat dropped. 'This guy is nuts! Now what are we gonna do?' They both thought.   
  
Quatre continued to say more alienic nonsense while the others just stared at him in disbelief. Trowa sighed and just bonked Quatre's head. "Ow! What did you do that for?" Quatre complained, rubbing his head. "To get you back to reality." Trowa stated calmly, "You do know that there are no such things as alien life forms…you've just been reading too much sci-fi books."  
Quatre sweat dropped, "Oh yeah…hehe…sorry…"  
  
Trowa then turned to the girls, "So tell us, if you're not from this world…where did you come from?"  
  
Miaka and Yui sighed. "From Japan." They both replied. Heero looked at them, "Huh? Japan?" he asked. Yui looked at him, "Yes, why?" she asked. Heero glanced at her, "Just wondering. But you don't have to bother." he replied. Duo glanced at Heero, wondering what he might be thinking of.  
  
Duo returned his gaze back to the two girls. "Japan? But isn't Japan in this world?" he asked. Yui sweat dropped, "Er…what we meant when we said that we came from another world , is that we came from another place and time. It doesn't mean that we came from another planet." she explained.  
Quatre gave a sigh of relief, "Whew! That's good!"  
  
Trowa stared at the girls wonderingly, "But how did you get here?"  
  
Miaka stepped forward from behind Yui, and gazed at Trowa, "That…we don't know either. All I could remember is that we were engulfed by this bright green light while we were walking down the street. It happened right after we just had a double date with Suboshi and Taka and…*gasp*!" Miaka's widened and she placed her hand to her mouth. Yui turned to look at her, "What's wrong, Miaka?" she asked, beginning to worry. Miaka turned to Yui, grasped her shoulders and shook her slightly, "Yui! Taka and Suboshi…they'll get worried!"  
  
"But there's nothing we could do about that, because as of now, we don't know how to get back there." Yui said, trying to calm her friend down.  
  
Tears bagan to trickle down Miaka's cheek. Quatre looked at her with sympathy, "Don't cry, miss." he said, "We'll help you return…somehow. Once we figure things out. Miaka stopped crying and thanked Quatre.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, maybe you girls could rest in my apartment… you both look stressed." Duo said with a grin. The other boys eyed Duo suspiciously. "Why the heck do they have to stay in your apartment?" Heero asked. Duo sweat dropped, "What?"  
  
Trowa stepped forward in between Heero and Duo, "The two girls will stay in Quatre's place. Duo looked at Trowa, "Why?"  
  
Trowa looked at him, "It's a big and comfortable place plus it's safe." he explained. Duo turned to look at Quatre who was blushing. "Ok, fine." Duo said.  
  
Then they looked back at the two girls. To their surprise, they found both girls have fallen asleep already. "They must be really tired." Duo said as he bent down and picked up Yui. Trowa took Miaka. "Alright then, let's go to Quatre's house." Heero said. 


End file.
